


移花接木

by wyzycky



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyzycky/pseuds/wyzycky
Summary: 单纯想睡墨菲。又不想拆EA。经基友点拨惊觉Fischer实在很适合和风，于是瞄准了渡边谦的斋藤。说好我只管搭梯子，真刀真枪由基友太太负责。于是我交作业了。这一对不如EA那样明目张胆，细细研究回味无穷：斋藤究竟盯住对手多久了，他什么时候把目标确定为Robert Fischer，他为什么一定要跟着去，为什么中枪也不撤退，监工这个理由真的足够他冒性命危险吗？而Fischer竟然不认得斋藤，作为竞争对手，他什么时候才会认得斋藤呢？越想越有意思。当年单纯想睡墨菲，看完哥斯拉2014竟然奇迹般想睡渡边谦（冒犯了），干脆互攻吧。sy存档保不了平安了，搬家ao3。回头补肉。





	移花接木

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯想睡墨菲。又不想拆EA。经基友点拨惊觉Fischer实在很适合和风，于是瞄准了渡边谦的斋藤。说好我只管搭梯子，真刀真枪由基友太太负责。于是我交作业了。  
> 这一对不如EA那样明目张胆，细细研究回味无穷：斋藤究竟盯住对手多久了，他什么时候把目标确定为Robert Fischer，他为什么一定要跟着去，为什么中枪也不撤退，监工这个理由真的足够他冒性命危险吗？而Fischer竟然不认得斋藤，作为竞争对手，他什么时候才会认得斋藤呢？  
> 越想越有意思。  
> 当年单纯想睡墨菲，看完哥斯拉2014竟然奇迹般想睡渡边谦（冒犯了），干脆互攻吧。  
> sy存档保不了平安了，搬家ao3。  
> 回头补肉。

国有国法，家有家规，运营企业并无不同。想让手下的庞然大物平稳运转，没点规矩是不行的。斋藤是个很懂规矩的人，无论明暗。根据规定，接待要客由公关部主管负责即可，无需他亲自出马。  
他破例了。  
这位客人是不同的。  
斋藤自我安慰，重新打量全身装扮：剪裁合体的深灰英格兰式休闲套装，黑色高领毛衣和擦得发亮的黑色皮鞋——以私人身份前来迎接，不能算坏了规矩。  
湾流V型私人商务机徐徐滑行至指定位置，引擎仍轰鸣不止，片刻后，舷梯由侧面展开，平稳连接机舱与地面，一位淡棕色头发、深蓝套装的白人男性低着头，在随同人员指引下走出舱门。斋藤不由自主挺直腰背，舒展双肩，又惊觉这样如临大敌的姿态有些用力过猛，重新调整眼角与嘴角的弧度，迎上前去。  
“Mr. Fischer，欢迎来到日本。”  
Robert Fischer，刚刚站上商业帝国巅峰时还不满四十岁。一时间有多少艳羡就有多少幸灾乐祸，这个前半生都栖息在铁腕父亲羽翼下的大少爷是否够本事保住祖宗的江山成了好事者争相下注的目标，斋藤听闻的最激进的赌徒甚至断言集团总部大楼上Fischer的姓氏留不到下个圣诞节。  
看来Fischer让他们失望了。  
这不意味着Robert Fischer让斋藤满意。  
必须承认，让斋藤几乎以性命为代价、某种意义上耗尽一生时光才完成的植入计划是成功的，Fischer帝国没有继续扩张，可Fischer也没有如赌徒们期待的那样做个败家二世祖。他只是调整了前进的方向，将庞大的能源集团拆分，经营更加多元化，更加有声有色。  
想到Fischer集团卷土重来的那一天，斋藤竟有些不寒而栗。  
不过他赢得的喘息时间至少可以持续到Robert的生命终结。因此，斋藤很有必要保证这个满脸厌世的年轻人活得久些再久些，他甚至不介意作出有限度的牺牲，让对方体味些许人生乐趣。 “有限度”，斋藤在心中给形容词画了重点。  
Robert Fischer的蓝眼睛依旧淡漠，视线在斋藤身上打了个转，日语出人意料的标准：“斋藤先生，如果这不是一次正式的会面，请允许我拆掉领带，这玩意从北京就一直套在我的脖子上，快让人窒息了。”  
斋藤这才注意到Fischer一丝不苟的温莎结，尴尬地笑了笑：“在日本，和服也是一种男性正装，如果您不介意，可以尝试一下这种无需领带的礼服。”  
Fischer的握手毫无攻击性，手指和手掌圈住斋藤的手，轻柔地上下摇晃两个回合，一如他脸上礼节性地微笑：“当然，多谢您的建议。”  
离开机场需要一些手续，过程中足够任何一个熟悉公务接待的人发现异常：Fischer的随行都是些事务相关人员，干练利落，却没一个带着身经百战的武者应有的气质。  
斋藤不是瞎子。  
“Fischer先生，您的保镖在另一部飞机上吗？”  
Fischer像是听到了什么不好笑的笑话，微微偏过头看向斋藤，睫毛缓慢地扫过冰蓝虹膜：“保镖？我没带保镖。”  
斋藤不动声色，头脑中某根神经猛地一跳。没有保镖？这可不在他计划内。  
Fischer还在盯着他。斋藤得拿个主意，扮演唠叨的甜心爹地一次就够了，他不能在这种事上纠缠，有钱人总有怪癖，不惜命倒是头回见。  
“我知道了。”斋藤职业性地挂起笑容以示求和。原定的酒店没法用了。他走开两步，摸出电话，铃响两声，对面接起，斋藤三言两语，对面就领会到意思，连声称是，恭敬道别。斋藤轻舒一口气，只要路上别出乱子……  
“我不会接受保镖的。”Fischer语气轻缓，却坚定没有一丝拖沓。斋藤庆幸自己的选择：“当然，只是稍作安排，邀请您到我的私家住所，希望能让您在日本这段时间过得愉快。”  
车队在高速公路上飞驰，夹道风景从林立的高楼到朴素的乡村民宅再过渡到森林溪涧。Fischer始终凝视窗外，手肘撑在车窗旁，食指搭在嘴唇上，像是在告诫某人噤声。于是斋藤没有说话。  
“斋藤先生，我好像在哪见过你。”Fischer冷不防开口。  
“我多次代表公司参与业内活动，和令尊老Fischer先生也有交集，你见过我也很正常。”  
Fischer转过头正视斋藤：“你是否曾经有过这种感觉，某个人似曾相识，你却不记得具体在哪里见过他，指向他的线索似乎就在手边，你怎么也抓不住？用个俗套的说法，我可能在梦里见到过你。”  
斋藤稳如泰山，Fischer想看他多久，他就和Fischer对视多久：“梦里见过？真是个浪漫的说法。顺便，我非常确定我见过你。”  
Fischer移开了视线，重新看回窗外：“真遗憾，我确定我没在任何有记忆的地方见过你。”

第一夜  
身着素色小袖的女将早已在玄关静候，大礼相迎，问候优雅亲切。身后的走廊上两排正坐的女侍眉眼低垂，随之伏地、起身。女将满头银发挽在脑后，笑起来眼角条条细纹一团和气，她碎步款款，英语与斋藤寒暄，决不肯冷落Fischer。  
林径清幽，廊榭质朴，女将引着二人渐渐远离随行团队的扰攘，穿越小桥流水抵达一处古雅的所在。正面是一片枯山水园景，黑白分明。女将姿态谦卑地拉开白色木格纸门，做了一个手势，二人进入，环顾这间宽敞的和室，未见多少现代化的设备，光线由头顶洒落，被白色的纸张过滤，与日光仿佛。女将无声来到房间另一端，推开描金彩绘的纸门，整面墙的细格子玻璃窗外野趣盎然，整间建筑被高低错落的植物包围，廊檐外是一汪雾气蒸腾的泉水，水流满溢而出，汇成乳白色小溪，消失于林木深处，淙淙水石相击之声隐约可闻。  
Fischer信步走出房间，站在廊檐下看着温泉汩汩涌出。风吹铁马丁铛，斋藤闻声抬头，绿意自然搭成穹顶，露出一片被晚霞渲染得艳丽夺目的天空。  
樱花已经含苞，饱满的一颗颗静立枝头。斋藤不确定Fischer是否懂得欣赏这充满东方意趣的景致，装作无意地用英语和女将感慨：“樱花的季节要到了啊。”女将含笑鞠躬：“是，先生来的正是时候，可别忘了这里的秋季和冬季也很美。”  
Fischer恍若不闻，双手背在身后，目光遥远。他的行李早有人收拾整齐，按照他的使用习惯在房间里铺陈开来。  
斋藤略感无力，这位大少爷真难讨好，又不敢轻慢，不光因为他是寡头企业的掌门人，即便从私人角度出发，斋藤也愿意多用点心思——就没什么东西能让Fischer感兴趣吗？  
斋藤扫视房间，确认再无疏漏，与Fischer握手告别，殷勤嘱咐他好好休息。离去之际，斋藤神使鬼差般回头再看一眼：Fischer保持远眺姿势不变，剪裁精良的外套将他的身体勾勒得修长，敞开的衬衫领口看得见后颈，显得下巴与脖子连接处的线条格外单薄，沿着隐约可见的肩胛收窄成瘦削的腰身……  
视线的下坠戛然而止，女将轻轻地掩上了门。

第二夜  
餐桌布置在室外，全套西式晚餐，从开胃酒到甜点，上足九道菜。Fischer吃完了每一道，连面包也没放过。  
今天的议程并不紧张，需要Fischer和斋藤亲自参加的环节只有两个小时。接收到的信息表明Fischer全天没有吃任何会场提供的食物，全部摄入除了自备的瓶装水就只剩下空气了。也许还有阳光。斋藤暗自揶揄。看来大少爷并不像他看起来那么不要命。  
发出晚餐的邀约斋藤把姿态放得够低，由助理通报助理，层层转达后得到肯定的回复。本以为Fischer只是做做样子，没想到吃得毫不客气。但凡是个生理机能正常的人，一天没吃都会饿得够呛，吃得多也很合理。  
相比自己吃，斋藤对观察Fischer吃更有兴致。Fischer吃得很快，却不会让同席的人胃口大开，即使吃着奢华的晚餐，也有种隐修士般的寡欲，他恐怕连摆盘都没多看一眼，几乎用酒把食物冲进胃里，带着完成一项任务的果决。吃的过程没有一句话，甚至头都没抬。斋藤轻摇高脚杯，看红酒慢条斯理地漾出圈圈波纹，不由得恶毒地想要是主厨知道自己屈尊降贵、亲自掌厨的精心之作竟是这样的下场，会不会暴跳如雷。  
咖啡来了，Fischer总算没把饮料仰脖倒进喉咙。斋藤松了口气，咖啡至少有八十度。不如下次约Fischer吃和食，来个锅物，看他还能不能吃这么快。  
Fischer的沉默隐隐透出傲慢，斋藤却不以为意。正当斋藤以长者的包容抛出话题时，一只肥大的蛾子为他做了先锋。露天晚餐将美食与自然融为一体，人可以欣赏美景，自然毫无疑问可以在洁白的桌布上歇歇脚。毛茸茸的蛾子啪嗒一声跌落在Fischer手边，吓了他一跳。训练有素的黑衣侍者迅速上前，掏出白手帕包住蛾子。斋藤分明看见Fischer变了脸色。  
像是终于等到兔子出洞的狐狸，发现突破口让斋藤精神一振。有了方向才好推进。斋藤头脑飞速转动，另一边侍者已含笑将这倒霉的昆虫带至稍远处放飞。  
Fischer脸色缓和下来：“感谢您的招待，非常美味的晚餐，我很享受这段时光。”  
“您太客气了，这是主人的分内之事。恕我冒昧，您对昆虫感兴趣吗？”  
Fischer挑起嘴角，这个小变化让他的下唇更饱满。“斋藤先生，您观察了我一个晚上，就得出这样的结论？”  
斋藤眨眨眼，不置可否。  
“如果您不介意，还有一些事情需要我处理。先回房间了，祝您度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

 

第三夜

“听说这里的樱花是整个旅馆最棒的。”  
斋藤应邀而来，Fischer的房间却没开灯。他试探着拉开门，钴蓝的暮色弥漫，室内屏风大敞，一望到底，Fischer穿着浴衣坐在廊檐下，双手向后撑在地板上，悠闲地仰望一树繁花。女将端坐在一旁侍酒。  
“当然。我可以保证，她不光是整间旅馆最棒的。”  
听见斋藤到来，Fischer向老妇人微笑点头，示意她可以离开。女将灵巧地站起来，抚平和服下摆，在斋藤身后关上了房门。  
Fischer拿起温润的白瓷酒壶，倒满另一只杯子，放在斋藤身前。斋藤学着Fischer，坐在回廊边缘，双脚自然垂下，双手端起酒杯向对方致意，一饮而尽。  
“并且是独家限量版本。”Fischer的唇仅仅沾了沾酒杯，斋藤注意到一滴酒在他的唇珠微微颤动，跌落在下唇再消失于双唇之间。  
“有钱真是件好事。”Fischer停了停，再度端起酒杯：“敬万恶的资本。”  
斋藤弯了眼角与唇角，陪了一杯。  
“这是很好的酒吗？”  
这问题让斋藤颇有兴致，他拿起冷得恰到好处的清酒瓶，如数家珍。  
Fischer微皱眉头听完，沉吟片刻：“不如你告诉我，它值多少钱？”  
斋藤顿了顿，他需要一点时间来平复内心的波澜，随后报出一个数字，另一个停顿之后忍无可忍地补充：“另外，我们称呼这酒为’她’。”  
Fischer半阖双眼，吃吃地笑了：“细细品味一位美人，真性感。”  
“日本人的看法略有不同，我们认为这很风雅，并且充满忧伤，美丽而不能持久”斋藤帮Fischer倒满酒杯，难掩一丝心痛：“和樱花一样，错过了最美好的时光，就只能等待，来年或是下一位。”  
山风吹过，花朵相互擦撞，竟然发出如同松涛的轻响。娇嫩的花瓣经不起摧折，点点飘零，被气流送到廊檐下。  
“即便美人有心等你，恐怕也是徒劳。”Fischer的语气突然变得刻薄。  
“Fischer先生是想说人生不能重来吗？可您的人生，是多少人无法企及的，即使这样也有遗憾吗？”  
“如果能，斋藤先生会选择我的人生吗？”Fischer转过头，专注地看着斋藤的双眼，睫毛随着薄薄的眼皮颤动，浅蓝色的眼里有明灭的星光。斋藤看见Fischer的视线从他的眼睛慢慢向下滑落，在自己嘴唇或是下巴的位置稍作停留，急速下降，敷衍地打了个转，重新定焦于自己的眼睛。  
“只可惜我没得选。”  
“真可惜。即使是飞蛾，也应该拥有一次选择的机会。”Fischer将嘴唇浸在酒杯里，想起了什么：“您的侍应生训练的很不错，值得我付出的小费。”  
斋藤细细打量Fischer的侧脸，这不是一张英俊的面孔，却有着让人无法忽视的魅力。Robert和他的爸爸完全是两类人，老Fischer有种西部牛仔式的豪爽，对工作有永远燃烧不尽的狂热，相比之下，小Fischer似乎从洛可可时代走来，带着神经质的忧郁与纤细，偶尔却流露出锱铢必较的精明。  
这样的人竟然会成为自己的竞争对手，压制得自己没有还手之力。斋藤心中涌起荒诞之感。  
月亮高悬天边，一树樱花笼罩在朦胧的光晕之中。Fischer捧着酒杯，看的入神，斋藤斟满一杯，他就喝一杯。不知不觉，一整瓶酒只剩下最后几滴。  
“喝完了。”  
Fischer的脸上泛着红晕，可能是因为酒，也可能因为泉水的温暖，他惊讶地看着酒瓶：“竟然喝完了？”  
“说不定有小妖精趁我们不留心偷喝了去。”斋藤把残酒平分到两只杯子：“敬我们充满遗憾的人生。”  
Fischer接过酒杯，撑着地板站起身来，没留神踩住浴衣下摆，猛地一个踉跄差点摔倒，酒泼得干干净净。  
斋藤眼明手快，伸出一只胳膊把对方牢牢扶稳：“浴衣不是这样穿的，Fischer先生。要我帮忙吗？”  
喝醉的Fischer格外好说话，笑眯眯地张开双臂。  
斋藤解开他的腰带，重新整理，没想到Fischer浴衣里什么都没穿，小千骨缩的衣料失去腰带固定顺势向两侧滑落，露出一具苍白而肌理分明的身体。斋藤的视线不由自主地被卷曲柔软的发丛吸引，某个器官驯顺地蜷伏其中。他略觉不妥，视线迅速上移，掠过随呼吸起伏的下腹与胸口，将眼神定格在凹陷的颈窝，惊觉Fischer比自己矮了半头。  
“浴衣要这样穿。”斋藤喉咙发干，他专心地将Fischer的衣摆在身前交叠，将腰带缠于肚脐偏下的位置，再把多余的部分折起来：“女孩子才把腰带系在腰上。”  
Fischer任他动作，无声地笑。  
“明天旅馆准备了烟火，你可以边泡温泉边看。晚安，做个好梦。”  
“我会梦见你吗？”Fischer仰脸看着斋藤。  
“梦，谁能说得准呢。”

第四夜  
三味嘈嘈切切越发急促，盛装艺妓随着节奏做出小猫活泼娇憨的模样。两个黑色套装的男子分坐于斋藤两侧，殷勤侍酒，恭顺得过火。斋藤熟悉这样的场景，如果他是狮子，那么这些人就是跟在他身后的食腐动物，无力与兽王竞争，只求分得一杯残羹即可。这个公司早早放出线，做足功夫，无非盯准了新项目。斋藤冷眼旁观，看他们什么时候才展尽锦图。这样的宴请原本没有接受的必要，可他不敢小看Fischer的情报网。上一次接触，Fischer已经明确提到了梦，于是在确保这位贵客安全的前提下，自己暂避一阵，明天这位大少爷就要回澳大利亚，他们会有很长一段时间不用碰面。  
原本应该放松的场合，斋藤却怎么也提不起兴致，无论美人、美酒还是美食都让他意兴阑珊。就在他努力按捺住呵欠的冲动之际，包房的纸门拉开，助理面色凝重，跪坐在门外鞠躬致歉，膝行至斋藤身后耳语几句。“感谢两位的盛情，恕我先行一步。”  
车已经停在料亭门前，主人上车立即无声开动。  
“什么时候的事？”  
助理微微欠身：“三个小时前，旅馆医生初步治疗后送往医院，女将电话通知我，我不敢耽误。”  
“为什么没有第一时间告诉我？”  
助理面孔紫涨，头埋得更低：“最初以为泡温泉时间过长，冷敷降温后仍然昏迷，考虑到Fischer先生可能喝了酒，导致严重的中暑，这才......”  
斋藤抬手打断助理的解释。  
那次任务结束之后，斋藤避开Fischer，不和他照面，不管是自己当时的观察还是后来眼线传回的情报都没有显示Fischer任何异常。可盗梦——植入不是剪掉一撮头发一样精确的物理变化，没人说得清将想法植入潜意识最深处会对接受者产生什么样的影响。按照斋藤的预期，这次京都会面应该是他们现实世界的第一次见面，梦境中拔枪对准Fischer被赠送的大大白眼着实令斋藤难忘，更不要说自己豁出性命陪Fischer穿越风雪和重重守卫深入他潜意识最深处，在即将成功的那一刻目睹Fischer被一个突如其来的女人射杀。斋藤宁愿中枪的是自己。如此凶险的行动，几次命悬一线，唯有Fischer被射杀在脑海反复重放，哪怕他垂垂老矣，只能用颤抖的手舀起流食维系生命。  
斋藤几乎苦笑。不容任何否认，在Fischer意识最深处植入的同时，斋藤也在自己心中植入了疑问：他究竟对Fischer做了什么？Fischer是否记得他？就像他对Fischer念念不忘一样？这个想法如同鬼魅，一旦觉醒就不可收拾。  
也许他不应该见Fischer，直到他们其中一人死去，或者，他们共同死去。  
Fischer静静地躺在日本最顶尖医院的ICU，被最优秀最严谨的医护人员照顾，被各类监护仪器五花大绑。这大概是斋藤最不愿送出的礼物。医生们束手无策，生命体征平稳，查不出病因，却无法唤醒。  
已经三天了。斋藤的势力范围之内，Fischer出了意外，整个业界都蠢蠢欲动，汹涌暗流几乎可视。  
三天到煎熬让斋藤失去了镇定而一丝不苟的形象，尽管他的头脑依然敏锐，内心不得不屈服于现实。只剩下最后一个办法，一个不到万不得已他绝对不想再用的办法——再次进入Fischer的梦。  
穿着和式外套的女将悄无声息地进入病房，缓缓鞠躬，解开有展翅鹤纹家徽的包袱皮，掀起木盒盖子，拿出斋藤熟悉的工具。  
“请大人躺好，要开始了。”

斋藤闭上眼睛，穿越白色迷雾，是Fischer的梦。  
积雪的山峰挺拔险峻，山巅之上一座混泥土浇筑的建筑，四周重重防御工事，铁丝网、暗堡、瞭望哨......   
斋藤毫无准备，穿着满是皱褶的套装在雪地中狼狈跋涉，他下定决心，一旦遇到Fischer的卫队，立刻举手投降，这一次的目的是见到Fischer，只要不抵抗，卫队不会为难自己。  
实际情况出乎意料：空气凝固，云雾停滞，雪花不受重力作用漂浮在半空，遇到手指的温度，融化水滴。树枝与草丛都有着驯顺的弧度，像是风还抚摸着他们。时间在这里停下了脚步，温度也一样。这就是Fischer的内心？  
斋藤暗暗心惊，却别无选择，他继续前进，走到建筑门前也没有任何阻拦。Fischer的卫队消失无踪，这扇破门却怎么也打不开。指纹无效，密码错误，他试着扫描自己的视网膜，大门仍旧紧闭。  
斋藤骂了句脏话，重重一拳砸在门上，除了让自己又冷又疼之外一无所获。  
Robert Fischer，你到底想怎么样。  
斋藤双臂环抱胸前，一步步向后退去，以便更好地观察建筑，越来越多的细节唤醒记忆，他皱着眉：这分明Ariadne构筑的第三重梦境！  
震惊于这个发现，斋藤忘了温暖自己，呆立半晌，咬着牙根呵呵冷笑：果然是圈套，竟然连掩饰都懒得做，是我小看了你，你的网结了多久？  
抓住线球的起点，向着记忆迷宫深处不断前进，斋藤艰难地翻过障碍物，来到他和Fischer潜入医院的通风井，铁丝网还是当初被炸开的样子，管道已覆满薄冰，斋藤毫不犹豫钻了进去。  
Fischer站在窗前，头发整齐的梳向脑后，穿着斋藤第一次见他时的暗褐色套装，双手习惯性地插进裤袋，从微驼的背到紧窄的腰，一条曲线让他看起来格外疲惫。  
听到脚步声，Fischer转身，深深呼吸之后才抬起头来面对来人，力气似乎不够他撑起薄薄的眼皮：“果然是你。”  
斋藤无法辩解，这次潜入梦境彻底暴露了他。“你知道你睡了多久吗？”  
“你知道我为了今天，为了一个答案等了多久吗？”Fischer走上前，双手揪住斋藤的衣领：“你，到底拿走了什么？”  
望着浑身杀气的Fischer斋藤目不转睛，他握住Fischer的双手，拇指轻抚手背，让Fischer恢复平静。  
“如果我不来，你怎么办？”斋藤轻声问道。  
Fischer似乎没想过这个问题，一时陷入迷惑。  
“你不能一直呆在梦里，必须回去了，我来接你。”  
Fischer推开斋藤，梦游一般走向病床。那里曾躺着他垂死的父亲，如今洁白的床单上空无一物，连一丝皱褶都没有。  
Fischer扶住床头身体缓缓下沉，跪在保险箱前。  
“找到你并不难，梦的盗贼，我知道这一套，就算你没用自己的队伍，就算你不用真名，你有你的组织，我也有我的网络。”  
斋藤走近，站在Fischer背后。  
“我不是会轻易放弃的人，你也一样，我们从出生就接受这样的训练，变成今天的样子，我，和你，我们都没有选择，只能做唯一擅长的事，后退就意味着灭亡。你到底拿走了什么，这是我唯一想知道的。你不来，没关系，我会继续找你。你不说，也没关系，梦里，我们有更多的时间。”  
“Fischer先生，你觉得，更多和你在一起的时间对我而言是酷刑吗？”   
“顽强的武士道精神？我听说过。你必须知道，我有无数种方法逼你就范，很奇怪，每一种我都不想用。”Fischer重新站起来，转身面对斋藤：“也许是因为你让我看到这个。”  
斋藤看到了那个满是涂鸦的风车。  
“你告诉我，这也是你的骗术吗？”Fischer的脸上是斋藤从未见过的绝望。  
“我不知道，我真的不知道。”斋藤俯身捧住Fischer的脸，深深地望进那双蓝到透明的眼睛：“我发誓，我没有拿走你任何东西，我只想给你最好的、能让你快乐的一切，哪怕你嗤之以鼻，觉得那是毫无用途的垃圾。”  
Fischer眼中重新聚起锋芒，声音又轻又冷：“我们都是商人，斋藤先生，万事万物皆可标价，一切都是生意，你的付出想得到什么回报？”  
“我想要这个。”一个吻落在Fischer唇上。斋藤确保这个吻只是双唇相接，没有更进一步的动作，片刻，他离开了那片近在咫尺的温暖。  
Fischer看起来马上要笑了，斜挑的嘴角包含无限讽刺：“东方人......”  
“还有更多，你想知道吗？”斋藤用力捧高掌中的面孔，狂乱吮吻Fischer的嘴唇，舌头横冲直撞撬开紧咬的齿关。最初的震惊之后，Fischer开始不顾一切地挣扎，连何时何人咬伤了他的唇角都不知道。  
斋藤被迫放手，两人相对而立，喘得像两只经历恶斗的野兽。  
Fischer弓着背，眉眼压到一处，从睫毛缝隙中狠狠瞪着对面的人。  
“Robert Fischer，我们必须谈一谈。”  
“够了。”Fischer从背后摸出一把银光闪烁的小手枪。  
枪响了。  
斋藤猛然惊醒，入眼是白色的屋顶——他回来了。  
女将惊喜地看向他，来不及说话就改变了视线的方向，是病床。各类叫不出名字的仪器不约而同炸开了锅，催命一般滴滴狂叫  
Fischer！麻醉剂药效尚未完全消退，斋藤一跃而起又失去平衡，不得不单膝跪地，越过扶手查看情况。  
Fischer依旧紧闭双眼，被斋藤握住的手指已经开始发冷，床头某个仪器尖锐鸣叫，屏幕上是一条白色的直线。  
“混蛋！你为什么还不回来！”斋藤的喉咙像被一只手紧紧攥住，疼到无法呼吸，他抓住Fischer的肩膀用力摇晃，似乎这样就可以摇醒对方，粉碎又一个阴谋。  
房门砰一声被撞开，杂乱的脚步声涌入，斋藤被粗暴地按住，几双手把他强行拖离，白色粉色银灰色黑色在他眼前模糊成一块。  
放开我，让我过去。斋藤嘶声怒吼，可压制在身上的力量钢铁一般冷酷坚硬，他倾尽十二分力量、百般技巧也无法撼动分毫。  
死亡的阴影狞笑着笼罩着这里，再多生者聚集也是徒劳。斋藤突然无法自控地嚎啕大哭，眼泪干涸，清涕沾湿嘴唇，他虾米一样弓着腰双手捂嘴用力堵住号叫，脑海中一点清明在天花板上与死神一起嘲笑自己的无能与失态。  
“一切都是生意。”Fischer的声音回响在脑海里。生意而已，为什么会这么疼？自己已经赢了啊！  
“你很悲伤，为什么？”一只手温柔地抚摸斋藤的短发，女将绛紫色的外套下摆出现在斋藤的视野。一点点安慰都成了救命稻草。斋藤艰难抬头，老妇人悲悯地俯视他，随即跪下，将他的头轻轻揽入怀中：“可怜的孩子，我们都会犯错，有些过错是无法弥补的。去吧，看着他的脸忏悔，坦白你对他做过的一切，也许这会让你的余生更轻松。”   
悲号几乎成了惯性，斋藤瘫倒在柔软的怀抱中。可是有哪里不对。他边哭边想，老妇人绝不敢如此僭越，还有，她身上的香气……  
“呵呵呵呵呵呵……”非人声的笑差点吓了自己一跳，斋藤捏着女将的肩头撑起身体，认真端详她的面孔：“这是梦，我不知道你是谁，但你不是她。”  
女将睁大眼睛，神态与五官开始扭曲，不复从前的熟悉，她的声音变了：“专业的事果然还是交给专业的人来做。”  
Fischer穿着深色浴衣，倚着墙坐在斋藤面前，点燃一根烟：“你赢了，又一次。”  
斋藤躺在原地，缓缓摩挲光滑的榻榻米，他闭上眼睛深呼吸，尽快让自己从剧痛和窒息中平复：“我输了。”  
Fischer喷出烟雾，把玩烟头上一点光：“有时候我会想，我是怎么变成现在这个样子的，如果原因是你，我大概好会过一点。”  
“为什么？”  
“我可以杀了你，或者做点别的什么，因为我既有这个能力，也有这个意愿。”  
“你可以开始了。”  
Fischer按熄香烟，走到斋藤身边，居高临下看着他，单膝跪下，然后是另一条腿，俯下身亲吻斋藤。  
“下次送人礼物前多问问对方想要什么。” Fischer的嘴唇和舌头深入他，挑逗他，然后是手指和腿。  
斋藤没有合眼，感觉自己还在半空游荡的意识缓缓回归。  
Fischer稍稍离开，淡蓝色的眼珠在半睁 眼睑中上下滚动，打量自己的成果，拇指按住斋藤湿润的下唇反复磨蹭：“再不醒来，樱花都要落尽了。”  
“你什么时候开始在乎这些？”斋藤侧身躺下，与Fischer面对面。  
“哦，我需要好好思考一下，”Fischer目不转睛，抚摸斋藤嘴唇的手指回到自己的喉结上：“大概是从你把它们送到我面前开始。”  
“我真应该好好收你一笔钱。”斋藤的眼睛随着Fischer的手指移动。  
“付钱？那是你欠我的。”  
“我没拿走你任何东西。”斋藤一字一顿，收紧手臂，将Fischer压在身下。后者咬了他一口，得到毫不犹豫地回敬，落在尚有湿意的喉结上。


End file.
